Love Lives On
by PegasusWings
Summary: Continued 6 years on after Love never dies. Although Christine survives. now she and Gustave both live at Phantasma. Gustave is a talented composer but finds it hard to find inspiration for his work until he finds it in a young woman called louise whom he feels deeply attracted to and who he wants to run away with, much to his mothers and fathers dismay. please review!
1. work ethic

Love lives on

The lights dimmed on Coney Island as the last show of the day drew to an end. The audience disappeared in their hundreds into the darkness and the attraction grew silent. Some characters moved in the darkness but they soon too disappeared. The night was peaceful for a young man like Gustave who sat quietly embracing the silence. Gustave looked around searching for his inspiration until he gazed at the lonely moon in the sky.  
"Always my inspiration" he sighed sounding bored. At this he jumped up and slowly walked down the pier to return home, he hummed to himself as he did this.

Gustave arrived back at Phantasma and snuck inside trying to be unheard or seen.  
"And what time do you call this?" a voice called in the darkness. Gustave sighed and turned to meet the gaze of his mother Christine who stood staring at him with one eyebrow raised. Gustave turned to leave.  
"Look at me young man" she scolded. Gustave turned back to face her.  
"I wanted to be somewhere quiet" he said simply trying not to meet her gaze.  
"Well we could see what your father thinks about it then?" she continued. Gustave sighed again not wanting to start an argument.  
"No, I'm sorry" he whispered. Christine smiled at his apology.  
"Thank you, you can go now but don't make a habit of it. I'm a very light sleeper" she laughed. Gustave nodded and disappeared down a corridor and into his room. Once in there he lit an oil lamp and sat down in front of his piano and stared at the blank sheet music.  
"I can't find inspiration for new songs" he sighed turning to look out of his window into the night. "There must be something" he pondered turning to look around his room. He then picked up his quill and started to try and write a score, but all too soon he had screwed it up and thrown it to the floor.

The next morning Gustave awoke still sat at his piano, he yawned and stretched and slowly sat up in his chair and blinked in the sunlight that beamed down onto him. He stood up and made his way out of his room and down to backstage. Backstage was extremely busy and Gustave found himself in the way so he climbed up onto the rail to observe the morning rush. He quickly spotted Christine wandering around looking for him so he ducked backwards and climbed up the rail even higher. A voice scolded him from behind.  
"Escaping responsibilities again?" it hissed. Gustave laughed as he noticed his childhood friend Amelia climbing onto the rail effortlessly. She had red fiery hair and green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Gustave looked down to the stage and saw Christine almost giving up in her pursuit and disappearing to find him off stage. Gustave turned back to Amelia who had joined him in watching Christine.  
"Well now that your day is freed up what you are going to do with it?" she mused whilst swinging on the rail, being a gymnast she was fearless but her lack of care for her own safety still worried Gustave.  
"I'm not sure maybe I'll check in on the new tourists visiting the island" he said nearly gasping at her recklessness. Amelia stopped and nodded.  
"You know that does sound like fun" she said. "I never get anytime to do something fun" she continued nodding at the idea of rebellion.  
"But don't they need you working up here? I mean there is a show in two hours" Gustave asked. Amelia shrugged.  
"I need a break" she said shrugging. Gustave laughed.  
"Okay but we have to be careful my mother and father practically have a bounty on my head so we will have to sneak out of one of the back entrances" he smiled. Amelia nodded. Gustave grabbed Amelia's hand and together they both snuck out of the theatre. Once free to do as they pleased Gustave and Amelia ran down to the docks and perched themselves on a fence and watched as the tourists stepped off the boat.  
"Wow all these people are here to spend their money, wish I could be that frivolous" she laughed watching a particularly wealthy man stepping off the ship proudly. Gustave nodded.  
"Well at least my father can take their money" he laughed. Gustave smiled to himself as he amused himself watching the people collect their belongings, he enjoyed the cool salty air that surrounded him but he still found no inspiration for a heart felt song which disappointed him. Amelia laughed loudly at some of the people stepping off the boat; Gustave shook his head acknowledging she didn't get out very often. Gustave sat with Amelia for a while and watched as tourists came and left. He enjoyed studying how Phantasma had changed some for the better and how they had had their minds opened at the wonders of his fathers work. After a few hours Gustave grew bored and jumped off the fence.  
"Perhaps we should be getting back, I dread to think how angry everyone is that we are missing" he said. Amelia looked down at him.  
"What? Are you serious? This is the best fun I've had in a long time! I'm not going back yet" she said. Gustave nodded and leant against the fence.  
"You aren't afraid of your mother then?" he asked with a smile looking up at Amelia whose eyes had widened with the thought.  
"Perhaps we should be getting back then" she said jumping down looking nervous until another ship met her gaze. "But after this ship, it appears to be the last one of the day" she laughed climbing back onto the fence and pointing. Gustave sighed and too climbed back onto the fence and watched. The ship docked and people began to step off it. Gustave sighed to himself as he watched the same stereotypes step off from the rich drunkard to the snooty rich woman until something caught his eye. Off the ship stepped a young woman with angelic blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she wore a long white dress and white gloves. She was the thing of utter beauty. Gustave gulped and felt instantly drawn to her. He jumped off the fence and ignoring the shouts of Amelia he seemed to drift towards her until he was close to the baggage handlers. The woman stepped of the ship and slowly looked around at Phantasma; her eyes glittered with curiosity at the sights that she saw. Gustave walked over to her and choked out some words.  
"May I take your bag miss?" he asked nervously. Slowly she turned to meet his eyes and Gustave almost felt himself being blasted back by her beauty. He smiled nervously as she smiled at him showing her glistening white teeth.  
"Of course" she said musically. Gustave stood still too amazed to move. He then shook his head and snapped back into action and took her bag obediently. Gustave gestured to the pier and she smiled and walked in front of him and Gustave followed. Amelia ran up to Gustave.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. "We aren't allowed to interfere with customers" she hissed looking a round nervously at the other tourists.  
"She's different" Gustave said dreamily still following her. Amelia sighed nervously but still followed Gustave.  
"where is it you are staying miss?" Gustave asked still nervous. The woman turned.  
"In your best hotel, my father is paying" she laughed pointing at a wealthy man who had three people carrying his cases. Gustave nodded.  
"Then you will want to check into The Masquerade, it is our best hotel" he smiled. The woman nodded.  
"And what may I say your name is when I recommend your excellent hospitality?" she asked. Gustave gulped.  
"Gustave, my lady" he said quietly. The woman nodded.  
"I am Louise" she said with a smile holding out her hand. Gustave took her hand and shook it. This made Louise giggle. Gustave's face went red and he turned away to conceal it.  
"This way to the hotel then" he said walking towards the park. Louise smiled and followed.

They arrived in the hotel and Gustave put down Louise's bag and smiled at her.  
"this is The Masquerade" he said showing her around the grand hall. Amelia stood rigid with anger seeing that Gustave was becoming smitten. She went and tapped Gustave on the back.  
"Excuse me miss, but may I just borrow Gustave for a moment?" she asked politely pulling Gustave to one side. When she was sure they were out of earshot she began to scold Gustave.  
"What is this? You know this isn't allowed and I've seen the way you look at her" she hissed with anger. Gustave shrugged  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said simply. Amelia almost growled at him.  
"Don't play this game, I've known you since you were 10 years old" she said strictly jabbing him in the chest with her finger.  
"I'm only being helpful" he whispered afraid Louise could hear him. Amelia sighed.  
"as long as that's all it is" she said softer than before. "come on we'd better go" she said. Gustave nodded and turned back to Louise who stood in the centre of the hall looking exceptionally beautiful like a painting. He walked up to her and tapped her gently.  
"I must go now, but I hope you enjoy your stay at Phantasma and if I can make your stay more exciting then please don't hesitate to let me know" he said smiling nervously. Louise smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you very much Gustave" she said. Gustave smiled and inhaled savouring the smell of her sweet perfume. Amelia pulled Gustave away and they left the hotel and returned back to the living quarters for the workers. Gustave walked slowly feeling uplifted by the idea of Louise; at this Amelia rolled her eyes. Suddenly something grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Gustave looked to his side and met the glare of Christine again.  
"This is becoming a bit of a habit" Gustave mused to himself. Christine tried to hold back her anger.  
"And where have you been all day? We have a show to put on and it is a FAMILY business" she scolded. Gustave used to this smiled and sighed.  
"I've been finding my inspiration" he sighed softly.

2. Sweet inspiration

Christine almost dragged Gustave through the crowd of performers and tourists to the backstage. Gustave would usually protest but his mind was elsewhere. Amelia followed and quickly climbed back up onto the rail and waved a goodbye at Gustave. Christine pulled Gustave up some stairs and opened a dark door and sat Gustave down on a chaise_longue__. She then stood to the side of Gustave._

"So he's been found then?" A voice from the darkness asked. Gustave sighed knowing he was in trouble now.

"I'm sorry" he began. Out of the darkness a man walked, one side of his face was covered with a white mask and he wore a black tailcoat, it was his father Erik.  
"You have a job to do like everyone, but you choose to disappear without a word to anyone?" the man asked. Gustave looked to Christine for support but she stared at Erik.  
"Father I'm sorry" Gustave interrupted looking at the floor. Erik sighed and looked at Christine who looked at him sympathetically. Erik softened his voice.  
"Gustave a circus works as a team and everyone has a role to play and when the individual is missing it is not complete" he said. Gustave nodded.  
"I understand but I just want to explore and do my own thing sometimes" he pleaded tired of hearing the same lecture. Erik nodded.  
"I understand but we need you while there are so many tourists, your mother needs to perform and she can't do that if she is chasing after you can she? She's our main attraction!" he continued. Gustave nodded.  
"May I go?" he asked. Erik sighed in defeat and nodded. Gustave stood up quickly and left and went back to his room. Erik walked over to Christine and held her hand.  
"I'll speak with him in the morning" Christine whispered holding Erik closer and leaning her head on his shoulder. Erik smiled and kissed her forehead, he began to hum something and he too rested his head against Christine's.


	2. Sweet Inspiration

Back in his room Gustave climbed onto his bed and stared out of the window at The Masquerade thinking of Louise and her beauty. He began to hum to himself as he thought of her until he realised he was slowly creating a new piece of music. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to scribble down some notes which made him smile.  
"It is her" he beamed as he read the short verse of music. He then lay down on his bed hugging the music close to him still humming the same melody.  
"I must get to know her" he whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep still hugging the music.

That next morning Gustave visited the early morning rush and decided to redeem himself by helping out for once. Gustave helped to rig the lights for the morning's performance and he was greeted by Amelia who swung down from the lights.  
"Guess who is coming to the morning show" she laughed doing a hand stand then a cartwheel. Gustave tied some rope in a knot to secure the light.  
"Surprise me" he said folding his arms and leaning against the light. Amelia smiled and did another cartwheel.  
"Louise" she laughed. Gustave smiled to himself at the thought of Louise.  
"She is?" he said dreamily.  
"Ha! I knew you were sweet on her! Amelia jeered climbing up onto a rig. Gustave rolled his eyes.  
"So she isn't coming to the show then?" he asked. Amelia swung upside down.  
"Nope but then again we do five shows a day" she laughed climbing even further up the rig. Gustave nodded slowly at this thinking about what she could be doing at this very moment. After a while Gustave ran into Christine who was warming up for the morning show.  
"So we have decided to work today? My, I must be dreaming" she laughed ruffling Gustave's hair like she used to when he was a child. Gustave laughed.  
"I've done the lighting, is there anything else?" he asked. Christine checked her hair in a mirror and turned back to Gustave.  
"In a rush are we?" she smiled. Gustave smiled too.  
"I wanted to go to the beach, it is a nice day" he said. Christine smiled and looked around.  
"Well okay, since you got up earlier than usual and we're not rushed off our feet I can't see the harm. But I want you back here to help with the evening show, your father appears to have got a new juggling act from Germany and they need some extra assistance" Christine said touching up her make up in the mirror. Gustave nodded.  
"I promise" he said and turned to leave. Christine cleared her throat and Gustave turned back.  
"Are we forgetting something?" she asked. Gustave rolled his eyes and leant forward as Christine kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you, be safe" she whispered. Gustave looked to his side and caught a glimpse of Amelia laughing at him. Gustave smiled wickedly and as he passed Amelia he grabbed a juggling ball and threw it at her laughing as he did so.

The air was cool and salty like usual and Gustave wandered past the docks and made his way to the beach. The sun beamed down gracefully and the sky was a clear crystal blue the sound of squabbling seagulls filled the air and Gustave smiled. As he neared the beach he could hear the waves crashing gently against the rocks. Gustave climbed onto some nearby rocks and made his way to the abandoned pier which was his secret space that no one else came to, it had been his since he was a child the only people who knew about it were Christine, Erik and Amelia. Gustave climbed onto the pier dodging the broken panel and sat on the edge of it. He took his shoes off and began to soak his feet in the water. Gustave sat staring out at the horizon dreaming of the wonders of the world he hadn't seen until he was distracted by the sound of a panel breaking. Gustave turned and saw Louise trying to sneak across the pier.  
" I wouldn't" he began suddenly the panel broke and Louise fell through the pier. Gustave jumped up and ran to her aid. He looked down and saw her still holding on.  
"Give me your hand" he said. Louise nervously held out her hand and Gustave pulled her up to safety. Gustave laughed as Louise was soaked from the seawater.  
"My hero" she laughed pushing her wet hair back. Gustave smiled.  
"Why are you out here anyway?" he asked taking off his jacket and putting it round her. Louise smiled.  
"I'm an explorer" she laughed. "I like the dangerous, mysterious places" she mused. Gustave nodded.  
"Well danger certainly has a habit of finding you" Gustave said with a smile. Louise nodded.  
"Well my father owns Phantasma so if you like maybe you could come and explore the backstage with me?" Gustave blurted. Louise tilted her head to one side.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. Gustave's face went red.  
"Um no, um well I just wondered because you like exploring" he coughed trying to change the subject nervously. Louise laughed at this.  
"Wow your father own this place? And besides I guess I owe a date to my hero" she said running her fingers through her hair. Gustave gulped.  
"Well I can meet you at The Masquerade at 7pm?" he said gingerly. Louise nodded and stood up to leave.  
"It's a date, I must go, my mother and father will wonder where I've gotten to" she replied. Gustave nodded and watched as she turned to leave. Gracefully Louise stepped over the broken pier panel and laughed as he did so, she then turned to catch a glimpse of Gustave and then disappeared back to the public beach. Gustave smiled and jumped up. He did a little dance to himself and backed flipped off the side of the pier into the sea in celebration. After drying himself off Gustave ran back to the living quarters as fast as his legs could carry him. When he arrived backstage he was again greeted by an inquisitive Amelia who stared at his wet clothes.  
"What happened to you?" she asked amused.  
"Date...Louise...Tonight" Gustave gasped trying to catch his breath. Amelia nodded with a grin on her face.  
"well you can't go like that" she said pointing at his wet clothes.


	3. A song for all

3. A song for all

Gustave stood and looked down at his clothes and looked back up at Amelia who stood staring at him with a smirk on her face.  
"Well what I can I wear? I'm guessing this outfit isn't an option" Gustave asked pointing at his wet pants. Amelia shook her head and looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Well we have the costume cupboard" she said snapping her fingers at the thought. Gustave shook his head.  
"No way. One my Mother would kill me and two my Father would resurrect me just so he could kill me again" Gustave said. Amelia shook her head  
"not a costume from the current show, I was thinking of something from the winter wonderland. No one will miss it" She said proudly. Gustave nodded slowly.  
"This could work" he said clapping his hands together. Amelia smiled.  
Amelia grabbed Gustave and they both made their way to the costume department ensuring they weren't seen. Amelia looked around ensuring the department was empty, she then started to root through the rails.  
"What about this?" she said pulling out a pale blue sequined tuxedo. Gustave shook his head  
"I don't want to look like a snowflake Amelia" he laughed. Amelia laughed too and put the tuxedo back. She then held up a polar bear costume and laughed, Gustave rolled his eyes. Amelia continued to scan the rails until something caught her eye.  
"Now this is a winner!" she shouted buried in the costumes. Gustave looked over to her and Amelia now stood with a black and white waistcoat. Gustave looked down at the costume and smiled, he examined it carefully.  
"This is nice" he said happily. Amelia grinned.

Gustave carefully took the costume from Amelia and went to try it on.  
"What do you think?" he asked when he had tried it on. Amelia smiled at him now perched on a crate.  
"You look marvellous! My work here is done" she said in her most posh accent. Gustave nodded.  
"Well we had better get out of here before Dr Gangle comes looking in here" Gustave said grabbing Amelia and snapping her out her daydream. Amelia laughed and Gustave suddenly hugged her.  
"Thank you Amelia, I couldn't have done this with you" He said.  
"Anytime we are best friends although with out me I could probably guarantee Louise would be going on a date with a polar bear" she giggled Gustave sighed and started to tickle her.  
"Let's go" he laughed pulling Amelia along.  
When they arrived back in the main theatre Gustave pulled Amelia round to face him.  
"Okay remember the plan, if my mother or father asks where I am what do you say?" Gustave asked placing his hands on Amelia's shoulders. Amelia thought carefully  
"That I haven't seen you and I had better get back to my work" She suggested. Gustave nodded.  
"Good, stick to that and we will be fine, my father can always tell when people are lying" Gustave said nervously. Amelia nodded obediently. Gustave smiled.  
"I had better go, good luck" He said and left. Amelia stood in the centre of the stage. She stood quietly until she noticed Erik striding over to her.  
"Excuse me Miss Amelia but you don't know where Gustave is do you?" he asked. Amelia froze and nervously smiled. Erik raised his eyebrow at Amelia's silence. Amelia shook her head. Erik nodded and sighed to himself seeming to pick up on Amelia's lie. Erik disappeared off stage leaving Amelia alone.  
"Phew" she whispered to herself and climbed up onto the light rig.

Gustave waited outside The Masquerade growing increasingly nervous about meeting Louise. He watched the Ferris wheel light up and cast beautiful glow over Phantasma, Gustave began to worry that Louise may not show and he began to hum to himself to calm down. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and Gustave turned to see Louise looking truly beautiful, she wore a red bow in her golden curls and this was complemented by a pink dress. Gustave smiled.  
"You came" he whispered. Louise laughed.  
"Of course" she giggled. "So what mystery am I in for" she laughed linking her arm with Gustave's.  
"Well I was considering showing you the hall of mirrors" Gustave mused. Louise nodded.  
" I went there this morning" she jeered. Gustave nodded and grinned.  
"Not at night" he said. Louise smiled at the idea. Gustave led Louise to the hall of mirrors and pulled out a key and unlocked it sneakily ensuring nobody was watching. He held Louise's hand and stepped in. The mirrored corridor was dark and mysterious. Louise smiled with happiness.  
"It's beautiful she whispered as the faintest trace of light refracted off the mirrors creating a place of wonder. Gustave smiled.  
"The night is beautiful" he whispered. Louise nodded in awe at the sight.  
"How long are you here for?" Gustave asked interrupting Louise. Louise smiled  
"I am here for the entire summer, my father is here on business as well as pleasure" she said touching a mirror and studying her hands reflection. Gustave tried to conceal his excitement.  
"Well its gives me time to show you the islands mysteries" He said. Louise twirled.  
" I would love to live in a place like this!" she laughed. Gustave smiled.  
"I'm glad that my world pleases you but like everywhere once you've lived in it for a while you grow tired of it" he said sadly. Louise stopped and turned to him.  
" I wouldn't, I would trade my entire life for this one" She said sincerely.  
"I want to travel, I want to experience real adventure not the fabricated wonders here" Gustave said, Louise knelt beside him.  
"Well your world impresses me" she said softly. "My father hates my curiosity" she sad with a hint of sadness. "I just want to runaway and join a circus!" she shouted. "Here I can be myself" she said turning to a sad whisper. Gustave smiled.  
"Well you have all summer" he said putting his hand on hers. Louise half smiled.  
"I don't want just the summer. I want it forever" she said. Gustave nodded.  
"With someone to share forever with" he whispered. Slowly the two leant in closer to each other and Gustave gently kissed Louise on the lips. Louise did not pull away and she closed her eyes blissfully. Gustave felt a fire rise within him and he swore he could see fireworks as he kissed Louise, although he could have mistaken it for the fireworks for closing of the evenings show.


	4. Love Spirit

4. Love Spirit

Gustave didn't want the kiss to stop. It was bliss; he closed his eyes and continued feeling happy that Louise did not protest. He then stopped and leant his forehead on Louise's.  
"Do you believe in true love?" he whispered. Louise smiled and placed her hand on Gustave's.  
"I'm not sure I have never really thought about, could this be it?" she pondered holding Gustave's hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Gustave smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I believe I've found it" he said softly in her ear. Louise smiled and giggled as Gustave's breath tickled her ear. Louise pulled back and stared into Gustave's eyes.  
"You must tell me more about yourself" she laughed. Gustave nodded obediently.  
"What would you like to know?" he asked. Louise pursed her lips and thought.  
"Well your accent is very bizarre it seems to be a mixture of two" she said. Gustave nodded.  
"Well I originally lived in France and moved here so that could be the answer" he said leaning against a mirror. Louise nodded and curled up next to him.  
"Why did you move?" she whispered sleepily.  
"Well my mother performed a lot when I was younger all over France but she was asked to come here to sing by who I now know to be my Father. I was so confused as I had been raised by another man but I have learnt to accept what happened" Gustave said looking back at the past. Louise nodded and looked up at him.  
"Why do you want to leave then?" she whispered.  
"Well I want independence, I love my parents but they can be a bit overbearing and I dream of finding new horizons and adventures. But I guess the tragedy all those years ago has prevented me from leaving" Gustave said sadly. Louise sat up at this.  
"Tragedy?" she asked. Gustave nodded.  
"Well my Mother was shot by a crazed woman who tried to drown me. She was made insane by her jealousy of my Father and Mother's relationship. I think that's probably why I'm so afraid of open water sometimes and due to nearly losing my mother once I can't bare to leave her" Gustave said facing away from Louise. Louise placed her hand on Gustave's face and turned him back to her.  
"You have nothing to fear" she said sweetly stroking his cheek.  
"I think Meg Giry has had a bad effect on this place for me" He continued. Louise nodded.  
"Mad Meg?" she asked inquisitively. Gustave stared at her and nodded.  
"The children sing an eerie song around the beach about her, its something like. Mad Meg lost all she had, wanted revenge which turned her sad, but little did she know she'd gone mad" Louise recited. Gustave nodded and shuddered at the chilling rhyme.  
"Well she is long gone" Gustave said calming him and comforting Louise. The two sat with each other for a while until Gustave sat back up.  
"We had better get you home otherwise your father will be furious!" Gustave exclaimed. Louise's eyes widened.  
"And your mother will be angry" she hissed. Gustave nodded. He stood up and helped Louise up and they both quickly ran back to The Masquerade.  
Louise turned to Gustave and romantically kissed him.  
"I want to see you tomorrow, are you free?" she said. Gustave nodded.  
"I sense I will be in trouble for tonight but I can offer to repaint the carousel horses, perhaps you want to help. Or watch?" he asked. Louise nodded.  
"It sounds great" she said and kissed him once more before she left. Gustave stood in the doorway to The Masquerade dreamily and blew Louise a kiss as she left.

The next morning Louise wandered around the closed amusement park looking out for Gustave carefully, it was a different world in the early morning and it cast a kind of mystery to the surroundings.  
"Gustave?" Louise hissed looking around. Louise stopped as she heard a shuffling sound.  
"Boo!" Gustave yelled jumping out from behind a carousel horse. Louise shrieked and nearly fell over but Gustave caught her in mid air.  
"Gustave that's not funny!" she scolded but then burst into a fit of giggles. Gustave smiled and leant down and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"Well we have a job ahead of us, these horses need some tender loving care" He said looking at the cracked and chipped paint on them. Louise nodded and walked around a particularly sorry looking horse whose paint was a mess. Louise smiled and patted its head.  
"I would like to help this one" she said happily. Gustave nodded and handed her a paintbrush and set down the paint next to the horse.  
"Are you sure you want to paint? I don't want you to ruin your dress" he said with a smile. Louise shrugged.  
"The messier you are shows how much fun you actually had" she said trying to sound philosophical with a laugh. Gustave nodded and began to paint the horse as did Louise.  
"So how much trouble were you in?" Louise asked.  
"Not too much" Gustave said dabbing the brush in the paint "but my mother has always had a soft spot for me" he laughed. Louise smiled and moved round the horse closer to Gustave to dab her brush in the paint. They both did this at the same point and this made them stare deeply into each others eyes. Gustave smiled and kissed her on the lips. As a reply Louise dabbed Gustave on the nose with the brush and started to laugh. Gustave too joined in and dabbed Louise on the nose, at this Louise pulled Gustave closer and the two embraced and kissed fiercely. Gustave leant Louise back and knocked over a can of paint which distracted the two and made them laugh.

After a while the two completed the horse and they stood together admiring their work holding hands. The horse was now beautiful it was painted white and pink and Louise had painted love hearts and flowers into its Maine and tail and Gustave had painted a cherub on its side. The two looked at each other and smiled.  
"Now all it needs is a name" Gustave said to Louise. Louise smiled and walked up to the horse's neck a picked up a paintbrush.

"Love Spirit" she said painting the name onto its neck. Gustave smiled.  
When she was done Louise smiled at the horse and admired some of the other horses. She found another beautiful horse and studied it. It had half a white face and it had a gold Maine and tail and had roses painted onto it.  
"This is beautiful" she whispered and looked at its name which read "Angel" Gustave walked round to it.  
"This is one my mother and father painted together" He placing his hand on the horses head. Louise smiled and looked up at Gustave.  
"Well I think that Love Spirit is much more beautiful" she whispered.


	5. A simple Dream

A Simple Dream

Gustave smiled as Louise admired the carousel. He began to clear away the paint and looked up seeing he had been joined by Amelia who leant over one of the horses smiling. Louise walked around to them, seeing this Amelia's smile slowly faded. Gustave looked at the two women and decided to step between them.  
"Well it's a nice day isn't it?" he said awkwardly trying to break the tension between the two.  
"Well I wasn't expecting to spend the day with a tourist" Amelia said cattily folding her arms. Louise shook her head.  
"You must be Amelia; I have heard a lot about you. Gustave holds you very dearly to his heart" Louise said politely holding out her hand. Gustave smiled.  
"Not as close as you" he whispered to Louise. Amelia looked sharply at Gustave and then back to Louise. Amelia stayed silent which Gustave knew was unusual and not at all like her. Louise looked to Gustave for support.  
"I know that I may be a guest but I do have genuine feelings for Gustave. I can't explain it but I hope you can understand" Louise pleaded. Amelia's cold expression softened at this and she smiled.  
"Now that's settled" Gustave said placing his hands on Amelia's and Louise's shoulder.  
"Well the animals need feeding and I'm already running late on my schedule and I think I'm in enough trouble don't you think?" Gustave said with a laugh. Amelia grinned and Louise laughed softly.

The trio made their way to the animals, Gustave and Amelia took care making sure Louise wasn't spotted by the other workers. Louise walked over to the cages in awe.  
"I have never seen so many exotic animals!" she exclaimed in excitement clapping her hands together. Gustave nodded and walked next to the lion enclosure. Louise gasped.  
"Oh Gustave be careful" she said panicked. Gustave laughed a turned to face a rather large male lion who stared deeply at him. Gustave smiled and stroked the top of the lions head.  
"He wouldn't harm me, I raised him from a cub" Gustave said ruffling the lions Maine. "I call him King" Gustave said, the lion had now started to make a purring noise. Amelia walked over to Louise and showed her some of the other animals.  
"Gustave and I have bonded with many of the animals, it makes them easier to handle if you know them from a young age and are always here for them" She said stroking a Zebra which nuzzled at her hair. Louise smiled.  
"That's truly amazing" she said. Gustave walked over to Louise.  
"Would you like to help?" he asked sweetly. Without hesitation Louise nodded. Amelia disappeared off into one of the cages and came back with a small bear cub and knelt down on the ground with it. Gustave knelt down also with a milk bottle and beckoned Louise to join them. Louise knelt down and looked at the tiny cub and smiled softly. Amelia gently handed it over.  
"I call her Remi; I took a shine to her and felt sorry for her when she was rejected by her mother" Amelia said stroking the cub. Louise ever so gently gave the bottle to the bear and began to feed it. Gustave smiled. The cub stared at Louise with its large brown eyes and grunted at her sleepily. Amelia laughed.  
"She likes you" she said. Louise stroked the cub.  
"You're a natural" Gustave said gently moving forward ensuring he didn't spook the cub. Louise looked down at the small cub and smiled.  
"Thank you" She said to both Gustave and Amelia. "I could never have imagined doing something like this. Ever" she whispered. After a while the cub finished and began to grow restless. At this Amelia slowly picked it up.  
"I think I'm going to go and walk her" Amelia said standing up gently ensuring she held the cub properly. Louise nodded.  
"Thank you Amelia" she said sincerely. Amelia nodded and cuddled the bear close to her and walked off out of sight. Louise smiled and moved closer to Gustave.  
"Now that we are alone" she whispered in his ear. Gustave smiled and kissed her. Suddenly the Zebra whinnied at them and reared its head. Gustave laughed as did Louise.  
"Perhaps we should find somewhere without watching eyes" He said standing up and helping up Louise. They both slowly walked through the animal's area hand in hand. Louise leant her head on Gustave's shoulder.  
"How can you want to leave this place" she whispered blissfully. Gustave looked down at her.  
"I just do" he said softly. Louise nodded and the two stood together as two silhouettes in now setting sun. Gustave sighed and stared out at the horizon as the golden sun disappeared out of sight. Louise held Gustave closer and closed her eyes and sighed too with a smile on her face.  
"You complete me" she whispered.

Two weeks passed. Gustave and Amelia grew much closer and now truly believed in true love. They both spent plenty of time together and Louise often helped out around Phantasma. She also grew closer to Amelia and the two realised they had a lot in common. One afternoon Gustave made his way down to the beach to greet Amelia and Louise.

"Over here!" Amelia shouted waving Gustave over. Louise perched herself on a rock smiling at the sight of Gustave.


End file.
